


After The War The Battle Was Lost

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asked what he was out of the armor.....Tony tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The War The Battle Was Lost

After the War the Battle is Lost:

Dinner is over. Exhaustion is settling in but ends need to be tied up. 

Waiting for the debriefing room to empty of everyone but them, Tony laid cool fingers on Cap's wrist and said lowly.

“You asked me what am I without the suit, Cap? What can I do without the armor?”

He knew he wasn't imagining the spark in those blue eyes and his own dark eyes flashed. 

“Let me show you.”

Walking forward slowly, Tony stepped up until his chest was pressed against Steve's and trailing one finger down the surprised flush on Steve's cheek, he began. His voice low and intimate.

“I can steal your breath with my own. You will shiver and writhe before I lay a hand on you. You will cry out and moan and murmur and beg all from the whisper of my voice in your ear, the ghost of my lips over your skin. 

I will brand you with the heat of my mouth, the skim of my fingers, the bite of my teeth. You will become naked because I ask you to with my eyes. I will tease my fingers into your pretty mouth. Watch you suck them deep, wet and hard like it was my cock. My voice will roll across your skin like honey as I spread your legs and ask you to push your fingers into yourself for me. Slow, thick and hot.  
I will lean forward as you throw your head back and will suck hard and strong at your throat as I murmur into your heated skin to use more. To push in three. Can you imagine it Captain? Imagine me asking you, instructing you? Leading you?

Steve nodded and bent forward closing the space between their mouths. Turning his head Tony brushed his cheek, fever hot and flushed against Steve's.

“No” Tony murmured.

“Tony” Steve breathed out. “Kiss me”

'Too much. Too close' screamed across Tony's mind. His hair fell in a dark spill over his forehead as he shook his head, and whispered again “No”. 

Pushing Steve back against the wall, Tony's hand slid down Steve's chest sure and slow, skimming the waistband of his pants. Long fingers cupping the hard ridge of Steve's cock. Soft smile curving his lower lip, he stepped back, hand still rubbing slowly and firmly between them.

“Then when you're close, so close you can't breathe, can't see, can't think of anything but my name, I will lay down with you and whisper for you to spread your legs and take it for me.”

“Will you do that for me Captain?” Tony's tongue flickered out over dry lips and watched as Steve tracked the movement with heavy dilated eyes. “Will you take my cock deep for me? Let me push into you over and over. Leave the taste of me on your soul and the smell of me, hot, sharp and thick on your skin?”

Breathing heavily, Steve drew his breath in on a gasp as Tony rubbed a thumb over his lower lip, dark eyes shuttering closed under the curtain of thick, soot colored lashes as he slipped it briefly into the heat of Steve's mouth.

Steve nodded again. Words gone, The only thought running through his mind began and ended with 'Tony'.

Tony smiled and rolled his hips hard against Steve's biting off a gasp as the ache in his cock throbbed. Pulling back he again ran a finger over Steve's cheek.

“So remember, out of the armor I am the man who can seduce you with my eyes, own you with my hands and take you with my voice.” 

Moving to the door, Tony flickered his eyes over Steve's slumped, sex dazed form. Waiting for him to look up and hold his gaze Tony opened the door and stepped through, looking back to lock eyes with Steve.

“And you will come to me Captain and you will beg me to. Over and over again.” he murmured closing the door behind him. 

**


End file.
